Fantasy Lover
by Kotoko Byakuya
Summary: Naruto's a virgin. He's never had a relationship with anybody. Nor had he ever had sexual intercourse. That is until one night, Kiba got him a mysterious book for his birthday. Never had one thought a love slave would ever pop out of a book... SasuxNaru
1. The Book

**_Hey guys! It's Kotoko here. I had this idea in my head while i was reading a good book in school so i had to write it down before i forget. of course i changed the stuff from the book and created my own version of it. it seemed like a good idea at the time and decided to publish it. i really hope that it turned out good. it's my3rd story and i worked real hard on this one. i really really hope i get good review on this one..._**

**_I DONT OWN NARUTO!_**

**_(only sasuke owns naruto lol)_**

**_Summary: Naruto is a romantic. He tried getting himself a girlfriend for years and yet not a single one has talked to him or even looked at him. He was alone most of his life, until Kiba dropped a book into his lap. This isn't just any ordinary book. It's a special kind of book. _**

**_

* * *

_**

"I don't care who you fuck, man, just pick a girl! Hell, if you want, I'll do you!"

Naruto almost choked on his ramen. He did not want the whole village to know that he hasn't had sex with a girl.

"Kiba, if you yell any louder, I think the dead might hear you and then they will seduce me in my sleep!"

Kiba Snorted at his little blonde friend, slirping the last of his ramen before continuing. "Look, I'm your best friend. I'm trying to help you."

Naruto glared at him while answering, "With my sex life?"

"Exactly!" Kiba exclaimed. "Come on, how long did you last do it with a girl? 3 or 5 years?"

Naruto's face turned 5 shades of red thinking about it. How long has it been since he last caught a glimpse at a pretty girl and asked her out? Too long. He sighed before answering in a low whisper, "I never did."

Kiba looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. Then when Naruto repeated himself, a loud thud was created on the left of him.

"You gotta be kidding? You serious?"

Naruto wouldn't lie. He was being serious with his dog-like friend. In all of his 24 years in life, not a single woman had even bothered to notice him. They always had. While he was always alone.

"Dude…" Kiba started. "I'm sorry, man. Do you have a hobby? Like read one of those hentai books? Or play with yourself?"

Now Naruto's face flushed as he took out his green frog wallet and payed for his ramen before walking away from the nymphomaniac he calls a friend.

"Oi! Wait up!" Kiba yelled while paying for his share and caught up with the little orange chibi.

Naruto gave him a pleading look. "Can't we talk about this over at my house? I don't want anything to mess up today."

Kiba grinned. "Okay. So pizza and games at your place tonight, right?"

Naruto nodded. "As long as you bring the beer."

"Right! See ya in a few!" Then Kiba ran off.

Naruto sighed. _I hope today is gonna be okay…after all…it is my birthday…_

_

* * *

_

Hours have passed and Kiba finally arrived at Naruto's apartment, holding onto a six pack of beer and a small rectangular-shaped box wrapped in plastic. "I hope he likes this thing.." he muttered to himself before knocking on the door.

Naruto answered and invited his only friend in.

"Yo, what the hell are you wearing?" Kiba asked while looking at Naruto's wardrobe.

Naruto just shrugged, feeling very comfortable in his orange T-shirt and his black boxers, having little orange frogs taking over them. "What about it?"

Kiba was about to protest when he took a good whiff of pizza coming from behind him. The pizza boy came in on time as they payed him and went inside to set the food down.

It was a cozy little apartment on the inside, having a pool of lightly tanned carpeting surrounding the area, followed by a couple of beige couches in the middle of the living room. In front of the couches laid a 42 inch flatscreen tv, and underneath appears to be an entertainment center with many assorted DVD's and videogames. The kitchen had a nice shade of red to compliment the redwood covers and black refridgerator and other electronicle devices.

As soon as Naruto took out the plates, he glanced at the little prism in Kiba's hands. "What's that?"

Kiba blinked, remembering what he had brought. "A present."

Naruto blushed lightly. "I thought I told you no toys."

"It's not a toy, doofus."

"Then what is it, dog-breath?"

"Open it, and find out?" Kiba tossed the wrapped box to him.

Naruto looked at the plastic thing and ripped it open. In his hands was a black leathered book. Once he opened it to the first page, his eyes grew wide as chinates while his face was as red as a tomato. On the first page was a skillfully sketched drawing of a man. A very hot man. The man had black hair with blue streaks running through in the shape of a chicken's butt, to go along with his pale moon skin. His built was of that of an athlete, not just any ordinary athlete, the kind that has won every challenge and never lost a single one. His muscles matched his weight and height to perfection, stretching from his neck down to the muscles in his legs. Naruto tried not to look any lower but his eyes couldn't stop staring at his erection. And it was a very big one too. He tried to look away until he reached the top, back to the man's face until he got sucked into the most mesmerizing onyx eyes he has ever layed eyes on. He could feel his soul being penetrated by those glorious eyes.

Kiba could tell that Naruto was liking the book, so he blew into the little one's ear until he jumped at least 3 feet in the air.

"Don't do that!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba smirked. "Seems to me that you wanna be alone. I'll just leave you and the book alone for a while.."

Naruto smacked him with the book and it fell out of his hands.

Kiba looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kiba.

Then they both looked at the book on the floor.

"Naruto…did you…"

"No, idiot, it slipped out of my hands.."

"But I thought I saw it jump out of your hands…"

"As if the book has feelings…"

When Naruto picked it back up, it burned him before he tossed it to the couch yelping in pain. "OW!"

Kiba's eyes went wide. "I think you offended him."

"Offended who? The guy in the book? Don't be ridiculous."

When Naruto got near the book, he thought he heard a chuckle. He looked at Kiba, who was attacking the pizza.

Did the book laugh at me?

He picked up the book and looks at the picture once more, looking for a name.

Sasuke Uchiha.

So that's his name?

"Yo, Naruto, want some pizza before I eat it all?"

Naruto blinked, bolting towards the pizza and having himself a few slices, having the book in hand while doing so.

* * *

After a while of pigging out and playing video games, the boys were getting drunk off of the beer Kiba had brought.

"You know *hic* what? I *hic* finally remember *hic* something important…"

Naruto looked at his drunken companion, bottle still in his hands. "Yeah? And what's *hic* that..?"

Kiba took another swig before answering, "The lady who *hic* sold me the book…*hic*…told me something crazy about it…*hic* about how to bring the guy out of the book…*

Naruto was wide eyed, cheeks flushed, asking curiously, "How you *hic* do it…?'

"Quick..*hic* what time is it?"

Naruto looked up at the frog-shaped clock on the wall. "11:50…why?"

Kiba got up, staggering to stay standing. "We gotta go outside…before it's midnight…"

And so Naruto followed the boy outside into the backyard, having the book with him in hand. "Now what?"

Kiba grabbed his head and brainstormed. "You have to put the book…*hic* where your heart is…and call *hic* out his name….but you *hic* have to do it 3 times…*hic* otherwise…he won't come out…"

Naruto did as he said, holding the book where his heart was supposed to be, making sure the picture was touching his heart. He looked up at the full moon, and called out his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, come out and ease my loneliness… and my aching body…I want you now!"

The chimming of the clock told them that it was midnight. They waited for a while, and nothing happened. The boys looked at each other, and started to laugh histerically.

"That was hilarious!"

"I know! We should do this more often.."

They both went back inside the apartment, Kiba had to go early because of his curfew. Naruto was getting sleepy so Kiba tucked him onto the couch and placed the book on the table.

Kiba glanced at the book. "What a phony…"

Then he let himself out and left the little fox boy to dream in his slumber.

"Hope he's okay.." Kiba started, walking home. "Poor guy…he has never experienced love…" He looked up at the moon. "Send him someone…anyone…to take care of this kid…he needs to know how to love…and to be loved back….that is my wish…."

* * *

The next day, Naruto didn't want to be woken up. He had a splitting headache from the night before and did not want to get up. He snuggled onto the patch of warmth near him as he slept onto something hard. When he did, two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and one leg draped around his thigh.

Naruto's nose twitched, catching a sweet smell of spices before opening his eyes and gazing into a pair of onyx eyes. He did the one thing any normal and sane person could do at a time like this.

He screamed.


	2. It's not easy being a master

**_Hey guys! It's me, Kotoko. Sorry for not getting this chapter in quicker, had a lot of school stuff to do. Graduation is coming and i have to get ready for signing up for college and lots of other stuff. hope you like this chapter. Lucky Kuro Neko helped with my writer's blockness._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

Naruto was screaming at the sight of a man laying with him on his couch.

Not just any man.

A hot man.

_A naked man_.

Naruto bolted out of the hold of the black haired stranger when the two arms holding him tightened and pulled him back down.

"What's your hurry?" The mystery man cooed. "I heard you moan my name in your sleep, the least I could do is please you for it." He said with a finger hooked on the elastic band of Naruto's boxers, as he was about to pull it down, a small but strong force collided with his face, knocking him backwards and losing his grip on the boxers that imprisoned his goal.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, TEME!" Naruto yelled before jumping in midair, did a triple backflip, and landed onto the ground behind the couch. "Holy Ramen! I just learned gymnastics!"

He ran towards the frog-shaped phone on the wall before he tripped over a few pillows that were on the floor from the earlier evening. Muttering a curse, Naruto tried to lift himself up before being lifted into the air and being held against a stone-hard chest.

"Are you allright?" Asked a voice so soothing, it would make even the mightiest earthquakes calm themselves before demolishing a country.

Naruto squirmed in the man's grasp, screaming at the top of his lungs. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?"

The man blinked, setting Naruto down gently before looking over his shoulder to the black book sitting on the floor just a few feet away. His hand reached out for his so-called hell hole that he has been imprisoned for so many millennium and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the damning book now in his hands, blinking up at the man and the book many many times before answering, "I don't get it..."

Then the man's eye twitched in annoyance. The blonde was obviously either dumb or really slow.

Naruto glanced at the page the man pointed at, and realized that the man in the picture was gone. It was a blank page. Then he looked up at the man, his hands trembling causing him to drop the book onto the floor.

"Sa..suke...?"

The man nodded, leaning forward to steal a kiss from the blonde's lips before Naruto slammed his head against his and yelping in pain, as he covered his newly formed bruise with his hand.

Sasuke hissed at the sudden pain he received from the unexpected blow, but he ignored it before gathering the younger boy's head and cradled it into his own hands, checking for an injury before Naruto pushed him away.

Sasuke growled, pulling the blonde back into his arms as he held onto him firmly before he wanted to pull away. He looked down into soft sapphire-like eyes, leaning down and crashing his lips against the plump tanned ones. The small boy blushed as he tried to get away but he was held in place by the tall pale man in front of him, whom was nibbling on his lower lip, causing him to moan.

"Why do you resist? You know you like it.." With a flick of his wrist, Naruto's boxers were down where his ankles were and his shirt had gone missing. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and tried to turn away but Sasuke took his chin and made him look him in the dark eyes that he owns. "Don't be ashamed. You have a well toned body." He bent down and kissed the tanned one's neck, making the younger boy shudder, silently turning his lips into a smirk feeling the young boy's reaction underneath his touch. He trailed his lips down until he grasped a rosy nipple with his teeth, flicking it with his tongue before taking a big bite of the peak. Naruto unconsciously moaned, arching his body against the taller man as he felt his innocent little bud being dominated by a very skillful mouth. Sasuke smiled loving the sounds escaping from the other boy's pink lips as he did the exact same pleasure to the twin on the opposite side of his chest. After that, he slowly trailed his tongue down, towards his sun-kissed stomach to perfection with a strange black tattoo of sorts on his belly. He kissed his navel and traveled even lower, until he met face to face with a trembling little member, begging to be touched. Sasuke licked his lips watching greedily at the pearly drips of pre-cum coming from the slit. Naruto tried to squirm but Sasuke held onto his wrists with one gripped hand onto his stomach before continuing. Tasting the sweet nectar of the miniature peach-like head, Naruto's knees began to tremble as he fell to his knees on the ground, a smirk of satisfaction twisted on the lips of the older man.

"P-Please stop...I don't know...if I can take more..." Naruto whimpered as he tried to get his hands out of the man's grasp.

Sasuke took his own hand and cupped the younger boy's member until the whole thing was in his hand. He squeezed gently, feeling every vein and blood pulse of the small length, watching as the blonde's face turn red and hearing a small moan escape his lips. "Have you done this before...?"

"N-nani? W-Wha-What makes you think...aaah..! No, not that..." He cried out, begging when a strong thumb pressed against his slit.

The older man glanced provocatively. "I take it that you have not done this before, young master..." He placed his lips on the side of the length, up and down like he was eating a sweet cherry-flavored lollipop.

Blushing furiously, Naruto screamed. "N-Nyah! Th-That's...dirty..."

* * *

"Man Naruto, I didn't think you would have the guts to do this but man, you got yourself a hot mess!"

Blue and Onyx both met a pair of chocolate brown eyes above them, and noticed that the man who had just walked in on their little game of "Naruto gets molested".

Naruto looked at Kiba, then at Sasuke, then at himself until he screamed, yet again.

"KIBA!"

That startled enough for Sasuke to loosen his grip on the struggling boy, and it make his prey burst out of the room and into his bedroom as fast as it could make Speedy Gonzalez look like a snail in a race.

Sasuke looked up at the dog boy, and muttered a curse before telling him. "I hate you."

"I hate you. But I love you since you bought me and gave me to this smoking hot ass."

Kiba shrugged, not minding the nakedness of the other man. "Good for you, as long as you take his virginity, I'm good."

* * *

Naruto was in his bedroom, fuming with both anger and embarassment as he witnessed his best friend walking in on him as he was being molesting by a smoking hot man in his living room. Scratch that. A smoking hot _naked_ man in his living room.

_'This is really really freaky and it's creeping me out! First of all, I think I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's it! I'm dreaming! This is all a dream and hot guys don't come out of books and become your lover if you summon them! That's it! But wait...'_

He looked over in the mirror and found that his nipples were still dark pink from the earlier suckling of the man in the living room.

_'Okay...Maybe it could be real...this doesn't happen to most people...BUT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!'_

Naruto went to his dresser, pulled out some clean clothes, slipping them on before grabbing some other clothing that might fit the nude man in his house. "Crap! The guy is taller and more muscler than I am..." He grabbed a blanket and went out of his room to the living room, witnessing Kiba and Sasuke on the couch together. Kiba had his hand wrapped around what looked like a ribbon and Sasuke was holding the other end which disappeared in between his legs, along with his other hand. Naruto trailed his gaze down, expecting Sasuke's hand holding the other end but was approached by the string going lower than his hand and...

...wrapped around a monstrous veiny-looking hot cock wrapped around in what looks it looks to be a leash.

He was teaching Sasuke how to use a cock leash.

Wait...

A COCK LEASH?

"Kiba! What the hell are you doing?"

Kiba looked at the blonde and blinked before answering. "Teaching your new boy toy how to be dominant. But apparantly he doesn't need any lessons since he already did it on you." He smirked at the thought.

"Can you go out and buy us some lunch? Or buy him some clothes? Please?"

Kiba looked at the man and gave a thought before answering. "I think he prefers to be naked. At all times."

"Kiba...I mean it..."

"All right, all right." He got up and went to the door before looking at his friend. "What do you want from subway?"

"Why subway?"

"Cuz it's cheaper and it has great sandwiches. Now what do you want me to get you?"

Naruto thought before blinking. "A steak and cheese five dollar footlong. With extra cheese. Why?"

Kiba looked at Naruto, and at Sasuke. "I think you already got the footlong. Might be a little bigger than a footlong, but when he's happy, it'll give you more than you need."

"OUT!"

Kiba went out the door in a heart beat.

It was peaceful for about 10 seconds, before Kiba stuck his head back inside. "Want extra beef too?"

"OUT!" And this time, he threw a pillow at the door. He was aiming for a chair, but the pillow was the closest thing to grab.

Kiba blocked the pillow with the door. "I was only asking..." He thought before asking. "Want some extra mozzarella on it?"

Naruto reached out behind him to reach yet another pillow, but came in contact with something hot and hard. His fingers wrapped around the unknown object, jerking it with much force, it extended to full length beneath his touch.

He froze.

He blinked.

It was as if time has frozen.

His fingers twitched against the hard...

_Thing_.

Earning a moan from the owner of the _thing_ behind him.

He slowly turned around.

His eyes popping out like in a manga viewing the expression Sasuke has conjured.

He slowly looked at Kiba.

Kiba was filming with his phone, who was too much in his dismay, filming to probably put on that gay curious porn site he found last month.

"No, no! Just continue! Pretend I'm not here!" he said, building himself a wall of invisibility with his hand.

Naruto blinked once.

He blinked twice.

blink

blink

blink

blink

"FUCK YOU ALL! AND GO GET THE SANDWICHES BEFORE I SMACK YOU INTO ANOTHER NATIONALITY! YOUR GONNA BE SPEAKING MEXICANO WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"Okay, first save." He hit the OK button and looked at the little blonde. "Um...your hand is...yeah...he looks happy..."

"Huh?"

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

(After few agonizing moments...)

"GET YOUR COCK OUT OF MY HAND!"

Sasuke blinked at him. "You're the one who grabbed it." His cock twitched.

Happily.

Naruto grimaced at the sight of the twitching member in his hand.

As if _it_ was saying, **_"I HAVE THE POWER! Now stroke me with all your soft might, slave!"_**

Naruto quickly let go of the man-meat, blushing furiously at what has happened in these past few moments.

He needed to be alone.

He wants to wake up from this wonderful dream.

He hopes that Kiba will not be at the door.

He hopes to not see the smoking hot ass man in his living room trying to molest him.

He needs to wake up.

He hopes that Kiba does not put the video on that porn site.

He needs a bath.


	3. Author

_**Hi everyone! It's Kotoko here with an important announcement!**_

_**Due to college exams, studying, and homework, I have been lacking the motive to continue writing the story. Eventually when exams are over and I have spare time I will come up with another chapter. The chapter is in progress right now and I'm still having a bit of writer's block, and some other ideas are popping into my head for another story.**_

_**I really hope all my reviewers would wait patiently for the chapter because I am under a lot of stress thanks to college and I would like it if you would all leave lots of reviews filled with encouragement. :)**_

_**Thanks and wish me luck!**_

_**~Kotoko**_


End file.
